


The New CEO of Morcucorp

by Sterling_Canary



Series: MySims Agents: The Case Continues! [2]
Category: MySims
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But with humor and a little bit of plot, Exposition, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Mentioned Derek (MySims), Mentioned Esma (MySims), Mentioned Luis (MySims), Mentioned Mayor Skip (MySims), Mentioned Morcubus, News Articles, Non-binary The Player | You (MySims), Press Releases, Specifically for last names and Preston, This basically just sets up the universe for the rest of the story, because I love him, gratuitous use of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: After Morcubus disappeared into the Nightmare Realm, Morcucorp was left without a CEO. Luckily, someone was there to step up and take over, which seemed to cause a massive chain reaction of change.Or, Esma takes over as CEO of Morcucorp, and the city is rapidly changing, much to the dismay of Sam and Buddy.
Relationships: The Player | You (MySims) & Buddy (MySims)
Series: MySims Agents: The Case Continues! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164164
Kudos: 2





	The New CEO of Morcucorp

“But  _ where  _ would we get 32 pounds of bacon?” Sam asked as they and Buddy walked into the S.P.A. “It’s just not realistic! Nor can we actually  _ eat _ that much bacon.”

“Speak for yourself!” Buddy said, putting his hands on his hips. “I once ate 50 pounds of bacon in a week! I can just call the guy I used to get that bacon  _ then _ to get the bacon  _ now _ .”

“But that was over a  _ week,  _ not for one meal. Also, who has a bacon guy?”

“Me.”

“It’s a wonder you haven’t died from a heart attack,” Jenny said, looking up from her computer. Buddy looked hurt at this remark, but Sam couldn’t say they weren’t wondering the same thing.

“Good morning, Jenny,” Sam nodded. “Any new dispatch missions available?”

“There always are.  _ But, _ there’s something I want you to see first. Take a look at this news article I found.”

Sam walked behind Jenny’s desk, where said article was waiting on her computer screen.

**_Esma Bourd to Become Temporary Chief Executive Officer of Morcucorp as Morcubus Nicht Embarks on a Trip to “Better the Lives of Consumers.”_ **

“Oh no,” Sam groaned, but they kept on reading.

_ September 29, 2009. Morcucorp (MYSSE: MCO), a leading provider of various products, has announced that Esma Bourd will take over the duties of Chief Executive Officer Morcubus Nicht following the spontaneous announcement of his taking an “extended vacation.” _

_ Ms. Bourd joined the company in 2005 and quickly rose through the ranks to become Mr. Nicht’s personal assistant. During her time at the company, she has personally overseen many company-sponsored, community-focused projects, such as the 2006 Main Street Beautification Effort, the 2007 Park Fundraiser, the 2008 Boardwalk Clean-Up Initiative, and most recently, the Morcugreen Project, which closed just weeks ago. It is through these projects that she has proven herself a capable and intelligent leader. _

_ “Esma is truly my most valuable advisor and the one I trust most as I take my leave,” said Mr. Nicht himself in a statement released yesterday. “As I travel around the world, gaining more insight as to what our customers want, I know she will steer the company correctly. This may be the biggest project she has taken on to date, but I have confidence in her. She is a quick learner, and she will prove herself in time.” _

_ Ms. Bourd also provided comments. “Don’t think that just because I’m a temporary CEO that I will not be working hard to improve this company. Banish all those foolish thoughts from your head. I have a multitude of ideas for projects that shall improve our fair city and many business plans that shall continue making our company great profits. Fear not about lack of experience, for when you are as great as I am, you need no experience!” _

_ We are looking forward to seeing where Esma Bourd takes Morcucorp, a company that has not seen new leadership since it first opened in 1989. _

“So  _ that’s  _ the story they went with, huh?” Sam asked, crossing their arms. “I get they don’t want to cause panic and/or a high-profile investigation into Morcubus’s activities, but, come on, ’temporary vacation’?”

“I wonder who wrote Morcubus’s statement,” Jenny mused, “‘cause it was really believable.”

“Esma’s kinda scary, pal,” Buddy frowned. “And now she really  _ is _ the queen of the world! Or, at least, of the most powerful company in the country. Imagine what she could do!”

“That really is a scary thought,” Sam said, moving out from behind Jenny’s desk.

But before they could fully contemplate the ramifications of Esma’s newfound power, Preston stormed into the office, glaring at his phone.

“What’s up, Preston?” Sam asked. “Another plan to build a water bottle factory fell through?”

“Oh, Sam, you’re  _ so _ hilarious,” Preston said, rolling his eyes. “For your information, Presco deals in  _ far  _ more than water bottles; in fact, we’re the biggest company for all food and beverage-related commodities.”

“Your company’s name is  _ actually  _ Presco?” Jenny asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“Of course.”

“That sounds like something I’d come up with for one of my _ fanfics _ .”

“...I’m going to assume that’s not a compliment.”

“I didn’t know your father named the company after you,” Sam smiled. “That’s kind of sweet.”

“Oh, he didn’t. He named it after himself.”

“...So your father’s name is... _ also  _ Preston Winthrop?”

“Indeed. I’m Preston Winthrop II.”

Sam made a mental note to update his file later. “Okay, we’re getting off track here.  _ What  _ were you glaring at coming in here? I haven’t seen you that angry since the ski lodge.”

“Oh, right.” Preston turned on his phone before handing it over to Sam. “Look at  _ this _ !”

His phone was open to his father’s (or “Daddy,” as his number was saved as) messages. The most recent message was a forwarded news article that read,  **_Morcucorp to Purchase Turkey on a Fork for 20M, Big Things Expected from New CEO._ **

“They’re  _ really  _ buying Turkey on a Fork?” Sam asked, handing Preston’s phone back to him.

“That’s  _ exactly  _ what I thought,” Preston huffed. “And right when  _ Daddy _ was thinking of purchasing them, too.”

“Does your company compete with Morcucorp? Could they possibly have caught wind of this potential purchase and bought it to  _ sabotage _ you?”

“Morcucorp doesn’t do food and beverages. That’s  _ our  _ turf. Or, at least they  _ haven’t _ done food and beverages until now…”

“So they’re trying to muscle in on your market, then.”

“It seems so.”

“Hmm...I’m afraid we can’t help with that very much. Just monitor the news and tell us if Morcucorp is buying more food-related companies.”

“I shall.” Preston began making his way to the elevator before he stopped in his tracks to say something over his shoulder. “Can I get extra community service hours for this?”

“No.”

Preston glared at them before punching the “up” button.

“He’s always looking for ways to weasel out of his hours, huh?” Jenny said, resting her head on her hand.

“Mhm,” Sam agreed.

“I can  _ hear _ you, you know,” Preston frowned.

“That was the point,” Jenny said.

The elevator dinged, and Preston got in. Not long after, Rhonda stepped through the agency’s revolving doors.

“Morning Sam! Morning Buddy! Morning Jenny!” Rhonda greeted. “I’ve got some interesting news to share.”

“I love news!” Buddy smiled. “And it can’t be as bad as what we found out just now!”

“Okay, so, after I got off work yesterday, I went to Shirley’s to get my hair done.”

“It looks good,” Sam nodded.

“Thanks! Anyway, we were talking, and we got onto the subject of Derek. I don’t remember how, but we did. Anyway, she said he’s interning for Mayor Skip now!”

“Really? Derek doesn’t strike me as a politics guy.”

“Yeah, me either. But it’s never too late to change; that’s my motto!”

“I feel like he’ll be perfect for Skip. And interning for a corrupt mayor is  _ much _ better than interning for Morcucorp.”

“I guess. Oh, speaking of, Luis shut down his newsstand for a Morcucorp internship.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He told me yesterday.”

“I...see. Hmm. Well, thanks for the info. Have a good day, Rhonda.”

“You too!”

She also headed over to the elevator, pressing the “down” button.

“I take back what I said before, pal,” Buddy frowned. “It  _ was  _ as bad as what we just found out.

“Yep,” Sam frowned. “It seems the city’s changing rapidly.  _ Hopefully, _ it can stay together while we go on vacation for a week.”

“Oh, yeah! I’m so excited for that! Preston can afford to take the agency to some  _ super _ exotic locations!”

“Well, I don’t think he’s splurging  _ that _ much, but it certainly will be exciting. We’ll have to pack for that tonight. But enough about that. Jenny, let's see those dispatch missions."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, unlike the last one, went through a lot of changes before I was happy with it. First, it took place with all of the Morcucorp characters in a meeting, but not only did I not like the way it was written, it was very spoilery. I then changed it to just Esma, but then the ending was rather clunky. Finally, after a chat with my friend (who also beta'd this and helped with the tags, he rules!) I decided on this format.  
> Fun fact, while I did make use of a lot of my Preston headcanons, Presco is the canon name of Preston's company. It's...not the best company name ever, but it certainly is a name.  
> Criticism, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
